


Have To Try

by Stony_Otp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/pseuds/Stony_Otp
Summary: Tony yelled at Steve for not being with him when they lost, Now Steve has to figure out what to do.





	1. It was the truth

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Endgame this will contain some Spoilers.  
> If you do not wish to know what happens please do not read.
> 
> This continues after Tony yelled at everyone about how he told them what could happen. After he yelled at Steve letting him know how he felt.
> 
> Very first time writing a fic so sorry if it sucks! 
> 
> It is very extremely short! I guess you can say it is a summary chapter?  
> I needed to get this out of my head. It will take some time but I will post more chapters soon.

“Banner gave him a sedative, he should be out for a few hours.” Rhodey’s voice broke through the silence. Everyone had a moment of silent understanding nodding and leaving the room. Steve deciding not to move felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve, he didn’t-.” Natasha started but Steve interrupted.

“No. No he did Nat.” Looking up at her as she made her way around to face him. “He needed to say what he said because it’s true.” Finally looking down at the reactor in his hands rubbing his thumbs over the metal. “It was all true. I wasn’t there. I wasn’t with him when he needed me. I told him Nat. I told him I would always be with him.” Eyes now burning with the tears he had been holding in. “I told him I would be there if he needed me.”

Thinking back Steve would, should have done everything different. He should have told Tony everything. He should have told him the truth. Maybe then all of this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe everything wouldn’t have been as fucked up as it was. It didn’t matter anymore. It was done, and he couldn’t change the past. All he could do was try to fix what he had now.

Looking up at the closed door Tony was sleeping behind. Thanking the universe that Tony was here resting and not somewhere dead in space.

Was it going to work? Could he possibly fix anything this broken?

“I have to fix this.” Steve said looking back up at Natasha with tears falling down his face.  
“Yes. Yes, you do.” Nodding her head in agreement.  
Steve looked back down at the reactor giving it a gentle squeeze. He was going to have to try. He needed to try and the first thing he needed to do was apologize. Apologize for everything.


	2. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needed to apologize to Tony. He needed to tell him that he deserved none of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short I'm sorry.  
> I'm trying okay. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

A Few days later:

Steve stood at Tony’s door debating if he should knock or just leave him alone. It felt like the longest ten minutes of his life. He knew he needed to go in and tell Tony exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to fix this, and he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

Everything wasn’t going to go back exactly how it was before. Hell, maybe if they could just be friends or even just being able to deal with each other would be okay. Steve would take that, he would take that over not having Tony in his life at all again. 

“Would he want to fix it? Do you really think this is a good idea? Is it the time to do this right now?” Steve thought in his head. “Yes. I need to do this now because the universe allowed me to have Tony back alive.” Steve took a breath he didn’t want to lose a chance again.

Waiting for the “right moment” is what started all of this in the first place. 

Only for some reason Steve couldn’t get his body to move and knock on the door. 

“Why don’t you just knock and go in already? Your killing me here.” Rhodey said walking up from behind startling Steve. “I know what you are going to do. You need to just do it because honestly we have more problems to deal with right now.” Giving Steve a firm look as he nodded toward the door. 

“This needs to be fixed." Rhodey continued. " He doesn’t deserve to deal with this any longer than necessary. Especially after everything I’ve seen him go through. As much as I hate what you did to him Rogers, I know that this is something you also need as well. So, I swear if you don’t go in that room and attempt to fix this right now I will not be accountable for my actions.”

Steve just stared at Rhodey with wide eyes. “I know. That’s why I’m here. I have to try to fix what I did.” 

“Do you?” Rhodey replied abruptly. “Are you sure? All I’m seeing is someone saying they would do something, but they are not actually doing it.” With that he turned and walked away down the hall. “I’m going to be talking with Natasha about what we need to go get these Stones, so I suggest you hurry the hell up and get this done. Unless you would like to deal with her as well?”  


Watching Rhodey walk down the hallway he let out a breath. “No, I do not.” Steve said softly as he remembered how much he annoyed her with contemplating his decisions to contact Tony again and again over the past two years. 

Steve knocked on the door and waited listening for a reply. When he was about to knock again he heard a faint “Come in.''. 

Opening the door and walking in he stopped not expecting his feelings to hit him at full force upon seeing Tony again. Tony had looked better than the last time he had seen him. Not fully better his skin had more of that alive color to it and he was still very thin from the starvation. He was sitting up though and not connected to any IV’s. 

“What surprised to see me?” a voice came from the bed.  


“Tony.” Steve said carefully he was afraid of this going horribly wrong.  
“What do you want Steve?” Tony asked.  
“I…I wanted to talk.” Steve replied hopefully.  
“You wanted to talk? Talk about what?” Tony asked.

“I just. I just needed to tell you Tony. I needed to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Steve said nervously.

“You're sorry? Sorry for what?” Tony snarled. “Sorry for not telling me about your best friend? Your best friend that had killed my parents. Are you sorry that you lied? Or are you sorry you left me alone in Siberia? Or are you sorry that you thought a letter was going to make things even just a little bit better?”

Steve looked at the floor for a moment. After taking a deep breath he replied.  
“I’m sorry about everything.”

“He’s sorry about everything…” Tony said out loud to himself as he rolled his yes. “You’re sorry about everything as if that just makes everything better?”

“No Tony I know things are not going to just be better. I needed to tell you I’m sorry. I needed to tell you that you deserved none of this. You deserved so much better.” Steve responded.

“Is this all you wanted to do?” Tony asked. “Is saying sorry. Is that all you needed to do?”

“No, I wanted to tell you or maybe try to explain why I did what I did.” Steve replied to him. “Only if you wanted to hear it Tony. Do you want that?"

Tony was silent, and Steve didn't know how long it was before he decided to respond. He just hoped that Tony would let him try to explain.

“Fine.” Tony said nodding to the chair near the bed. “Tell me why you decided to do what you did.”

Steve walked over to the chair and sat down praying to himself that he could get out his feelings and hopefully say what he needed to say.  
“The only thing I ask is that could you try to listen before you react? Maybe wait until I’m done saying what I need to say?” Steve asked looking at Tony with pleading yes.

“I’ll try.” Tony simply replied. 

Steve nodded closed his eyes and took a deep breath.


End file.
